Chawosauria and Homosexuality
Chawosauria and Homosexuality have a comprehensive relationship, but always in a positive light, but always at 100%, during the years of 1900 to 1941, Chawosauria criminalized Sodomy completely until since 1941, Chawosauria's Sodomy Laws began to fall, in 1941, same-race Male Homosexuality was legalized, but was not fully acceptable, based on women's rights, Lesbianism was still criminalized, but was not really enforced. Chawosauria had many Gay Bars since the 1920s and since the 1920s, Chawosauria stopped enforcing Sodomy Laws because of Male Same-Sex Sodomy. Because of Sexism, Lesbians were discriminated against and were arrested until 2016, but Interfaith Homosexuality is becoming illegal, so as Interfaith Heterosexuality and Bisexuality, Asexuality is an ignored class. In Modern Chawosauria, Homosexuality is Tolerated in a Centrist Way, meaning Chawosauria kinda accepts Homosexuality, but regardless of sexual orientation, Homosexuality is not completely accepted, Chawosauria just legalized Interracial Homosexuality, but still pushes down, a Constitutional Ban on Interracial Marriage for Interracial Couples, but regardless of sexual orientation. Chawosauria doesn't really discriminate on the basis of sexual orientation, the word "Faggot", is used, but not used on Homosexuals, the word is used on Christians, Jews, Black People, other Racial and Religious Minorities, the word is even used on Liberals, Libertarians, Communists, Socialists, Conservatives and even Immigrants (legal and illegal), but can be used on LGBT Chawosaurians, but not based on their sexual orientation. Chawosauria never had marriages until Timothy Max Roosevelt died, Chawosauria only had Wedlocks, Chawosauria allowed both, Opposite Sex Wedlocks and Same-Sex Wedlocks, but not Marriages because the word "Marriage", is a European word, spelled in English Latin Letters and Christianity is a European Religion mostly. The First LGBT Rights Bill signed into Chawosaurian Law, is the Sodomite and Lesbian Workers Act, giving Gays and Lesbians, access to work without the fear of Discrimination, the bill was signed into law by Timothy Max Roosevelt on June 26, 1945. Chawalliankalitanity In the ancient times, Chawigold had stated, "I Shall decide who gets tobe born Asexual, Bisexual, Heterosexual and Homosexual" the Chawalliankalitans and Kalitans believe sexual orientation are all not choices, but genetic genes in DNA. Some of the Chawalliankalitan Emperors were either Homosexual and Bisexual, like Emperor, Demigander, Emperor, Waronardo and Emperor, Koslevickro. And Asexual Emperors like Emperor, Daronardo and Emperor, Garonardo. Demigander was the first openly gay emperor in Chawosaurian History and he ruled from 2387 to his death in 2297 BCE and is being told in Chawosaurian History Textbooks. Emperor Waronardo was Chawosauria's first openly bisexual emperor who had ruled from 718 to 710 BCE. Timothy Max Roosevelt's regime Chawallian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt was the first LGBT Rights Activist in Chawosauria, but his views on Homosexuality was very different from modern views of Liberals or Libertarians, which are the modern people who support LGBT Rights, but since 2014, there were rumors that Timothy was bisexual until the rumors were discovered tobe lies in October 2015 after proving that the marriage certificate of Timothy and Daniel Lopez was false, Same-Sex Marriage was not legal in the United States in the 1920s yet until the beginning of the 21st Century. But Timothy Max Roosevelt did had views and opinions about what he thought of Homosexuality, Timothy was a Lutheran Christian until he turned to Atheism in 1924 when Timothy was 14 years of age, Timothy's new views on Homosexuality was that Timothy did not discriminate, but Timothy was the murderer of Homosexuals, but were not because of their sexual orientation, Timothy asked about Homosexuality from his stepfather's grandfather, Emperor, Johnathan Saint Montgomery, it may have been clear that Timothy's step-great grandfather was Bisexual. Chawosaurian Liberation Movement The Chawosaurian Liberation Movement concerned Gay Rights in Chawosauria, but Gay Rights were protected by the rebels, some were opposed, but Chawosauria believed sexual orientation was not a choice, but according to Homosexual Pedophilia, Pedophilia is being opposed by the rebels, even though Pedophilia was decriminalized in 1942, it would reverse it, Homosexual Chawosaurians do made it clear that Child Marriage in Chawosauria is unacceptable, so the Chawosaurians planned the LGBT Rights Act which the Homosexual Chawosaurians did support and others are and still are in favor of. Chawosauria, Chawmania and Chawarctica The rebels began to limit marriage, regardless of sexual orientation, all marriage will be under the Marriage Age, and the Age of Consent, regardless of sexual orientation, the Marriageable age will be depending on the laws of education and military service. Chawosaurians can donate blood regardless of sexual orientation, but must be checked for HIV.